02 The Life and Relationship of TiBette
by silhouette 04
Summary: The story of TiBette. What happened after Bette and Tina reconciled. -This story is intended for mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm The Boss In This House**

...

It's been two months since Bette and Tina reconciled. Bette and Tina are now very loving and sweet to one another. They obviously have missed each other; they want to be together, close to each other all the time. They're like new lovers who can't get enough of one another and they keep displaying their affection anywhere, anytime. They keep touching, stroking and always making love. Tina has become the more dominant partner in their relationship while Bette has become the submissive one. They have not talked about it, but it just happened. Both of them are aware of the changes and they're just allowing it. No one's complaining.

One weekday, Bette is swamped with work; she couldn't finish it in the office so she brings her work at home. When she arrives, Tina has already prepared food for their dinner. She's only waiting for Bette to arrive. While waiting, she watches TV in the living room. Bette arrives. She greets Tina with a kiss. She's tired so she rests for a while. She throws herself on the couch and lies on Tina's lap. While Tina is watching TV, she strokes Bette's hair. Bette falls asleep. Ten minutes later, Tina realizes that Bette is already sleeping; she wakes her up.

**Tina**_: Baby wake up. I'll fix the table so we can eat now then you can rest and sleep. You're so tired. Go change your clothes so you'll feel more comfortable._

Bette gets up, proceeds to the room to change her clothes. Tina fixes the table then they eat dinner. After dinner, they do their usual night-hygiene routine. Tina stays in the living room and she reads a script for one of their movies. Bette on the other hand prepares her stuff in her working room.

**Bette**_: Tee, I'll be working tonight, I just need to finish our proposals. I'll stay in my working room. When you feel sleepy, you can go ahead and sleep. I'll just follow._

**Tina**_: Okay Babe._

Tina stays in the living room while Bette is in her working room. Tina doesn't disturb Bette; she continues with her thing too until she feels sleepy. Before going to the bedroom, she proceeds to Bette.

**Tina**_: Babe, are you not done yet? I'm __going to bed now. I feel sleepy._

Tina gives Bette a quick massage on her shoulders and upper back.

**Bette**_: You go ahead sweetheart. I'll follow in a bit. I really need to finish this, William needs this tomorrow._

Tina bends and wraps her arms on Bette from the back. Bette looks up and Tina kisses her on the lips.

**Tina**_: Don't stay too long, I don't want to sleep alone._

**Bette**_: Okay baby, I won't stay long. Goodnight._

Bette's kisses back Tina

**Tina**_: Goodnight baby. I love you._

**Bette**_: I love you too._

Tina goes to bed and sleeps. Bette continues to work. 3 hours later, Tina wakes up with no one beside her. She gets up and looks for Bette in her working room. But Bette has transferred to the living room. She's sitting on the couch with her laptop in front; still engrossed with work. She tenderly strokes Bette's back then speaks concernedly.

**Tina**_: You're still working. I thought you said it will just be in a while?_

**Bette**_: Baby, I haven't finished yet. I'm sorry._

Bette shows fondness to Tina and tries to mollify her.

**Bette**_: Come here. You can't sleep, huh? Come here baby and let me hug you._

With a childish look on her face, Tina comes to Bette and allows Bette to hug her.

**Bette**_: One more hour then we'll sleep. I promise, okay?_

Tina lies sideways on the couch, her head resting on Bette's lap. Bette caresses Tina for a while. Then Tina grabs and strokes Bette's left hand. Bette is now working with just one hand as Tina is caressing the other hand. Few minutes later, Tina falls asleep. She lies comfortably on Bette's lap as Bette continues to work. Bette pulls her other hand from Tina's grip so she can work freely and quickly. Bette keeps moving but Tina doesn't mind her movements.

Few more hours have passed, Bette is still working. It's almost dawn. Tina wakes up and realizes she's still on the couch lying on Bette's lap and Bette is still engrossed with work. She looks up at Bette then she checks the time. She frowns.

**Tina**_: It's 4AM and you're still working?!_

Tina gets up and walks out in a huff. As she's walking away, not looking back at Bette, she complains.

**Tina**_: You're so stubborn!_

Tina enters the bedroom and slams the door. Bette suddenly stops working. She ponders for a while then later closes her laptop and proceeds to the bedroom.

Tina is already lying on the side of the bed. She's not yet asleep but she's not moving. Bette puts herself under the bed covers and she moves close to Tina. Tina is facing the opposite side. Bette wraps her arms on Tina's body and sinks her face on Tina's neck then they sleep in a spoon position; Bette is behind Tina.

At 8:30AM, Tina is still curled up on the bed. Bette is almost done fixing herself for work. Tina wakes up suddenly and looks at the clock. She gives Bette a curious look.

**Tina**_: So you slept only for a couple of hours?!_

Bette doesn't want to add to Tina's grumpiness so she doesn't say anything as it may just provoke Tina. Bette later comes close to Tina who's already sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, looking at her with a frown on her face. Bette charmingly looks at her and kisses her on the cheeks.

**Bette**_: Baby, I have __to go to work. I'll see you later. Are you not working today or are you working from home?_

Tina doesn't respond but sullenly glances at Bette. She's mad at her. She falls on the bed and sleeps for another 10 minutes. Bette leaves the house and goes to work.

In the evening of the same day, Tina arrives home from work at around 6pm. She sees Bette sleeping in the bedroom. Bette senses that Tina has arrived so she wakes up and rises from the bed.

**Tina**_: You're early._

**Bette**_: Yeah. I came home at four so I took a__ nap. I was so sleepy. _

**Tina**_: I'll cook dinner. _

**Bette**_: Okay. Oh by the way, I brought some buffalo wings and some desserts. It's in the fridge._

Tina changes her clothes then she prepares their food. They eat dinner. After dinner, they rest for a few minutes then Bette rushes and prepares her stuff so she can continue her unfinished work. Tina gets mad. She looks angrily at Bette.

**Tina**_: You're working again?!_

Bette meekly looks at Tina and doesn't respond. She continues to prepare her materials and puts them on the working table near the living room. Tina gets more irritated.

**Tina**_: So you're now bringing your work here at night?!_

**Bette**_: Tee, I just need to finish something. Just for tonight. It's really important._

**Tina**_: Well, finish it in the office, not here! You're supposed to be resting and relaxing when you're home! Not working! Look at you, you're worn out! You slept at 4am then you woke up at 6am?! Are you killing yourself?!_

Bette doesn't respond anymore as she doesn't want to intensify Tina's anger. She knows that Tina is really mad about her bringing of work at home. She doesn't look at her.

**Tina**_: Well in this house starting tonight, there'll be no more working after 12 midnight. I am setting the rules. If you don't go inside the bedroom by 12, I'll lock you out. You sleep in the living room or in the guest room. But when you do, I will not be talking to you for one week!_

Bette looks at Tina, but Tina furiously looks at her and briskly walks towards the bedroom. She's really mad. A little later, she goes out and talks to Bette again.

**Tina**_: I'm serious with what I said Bette._

Bette meekly looks at Tina and softly answers.

**Bette**_: Okay. I know._

Bette looks down. Tina proceeds to the bedroom and goes to the bathroom and washes up. After that, she doesn't feel sleepy yet. She relaxes in the living room and watches TV. She's being considerate so she makes sure the volume of the TV is low so as not to distract Bette in her working area which is just several steps from her.

When it's almost 10pm, Tina feels sleepy. She turns off the TV and gets a glass of water from the water dispenser. Before entering the bedroom, she makes sure Bette notices her. With a frown on Tina's face she gives Bette a sullen look and doesn't utter any word. Bette notices her but she continues to work. Tina goes inside the bedroom and retires to sleep.

An hour later, Bette stops working. She checks all doors and ensures they're all locked, turns off the lights and proceeds to the bedroom. Tina is already asleep. Bette goes to the bathroom for her evening-hygiene routine. After a while, she's settled already and lays herself beside Tina. Tina is sleeping sideways, facing the opposite side. Bette wraps her arms on Tina, presses her front body against Tina's back and she moves her face close to Tina's nape. Tina wakes up and acknowledges Bette's presence by holding her hand. Both of them are lying comfortably close to each other, and they sleep in their favorite position: the spoon position.

...

_Continuation: I Can't Help It_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Help It**

...

For the last two months, Bette has been constantly traveling not only to New York but to other states. On her travels, she often meets a lot of women who are being introduced to her. These women are famous in the arts field, accomplished, attractive and wealthy. Bette's overall stature and personality usually draw women's interest in her. She exudes qualities that keep women on wanting her. Most of them attempt to pursue her. But Bette loves Tina so much. She is standing by her promise that she's not going to cheat on her ever again. She wants to start a family with Tina. No matter how interested these women are, Bette ignores their invitations and proposals. She's neither keeping a secret from Tina. She tells her about the women who are attempting to woo her.

Bette has been busy for the past few weeks. She's working hard at the CAC. Oftentimes, she's stressed when she goes home. Tina is trying to understand her. However Tina is getting a little concerned because for the past few weeks, different women have been calling Bette on her phone for non-work related matters. Some of them just really want to talk to her. Aside from the constant calls, Bette is also receiving gifts from different women. Some of them are sent in her office and some are sent at home. Tina witnesses everything that's happening so she's getting jealous.

One Saturday morning, while Bette and Tina are at home, Bette receives a call from Chelsea. Chelsea is a hot chic who tried wooing Bette when her relationship with Tina was on the rocks. She met her in New York. They lost contact when Bette decided to just ignore her. But a few weeks ago, they accidentally met in a restaurant in LA. Since then, they started communicating again. Chelsea knows that Bette and Tina have already reconciled that's why she's no longer wooing Bette. But nonetheless, Chelsea wants to be friends with Bette and wants to continue communicating. Like Bette, Chelsea is also in the arts field and they have common interests. Chelsea is proposing a business which Bette is very interested in. Tina knows the history of Bette and Chelsea.

Bette's phone is on the table beside Tina. As it rings, Tina grabs it and she looks on the screen. She sees Chelsea's name. She hands the phone to Bette and gives her a sullen glance. Bette answers the phone.

_**Bette**__: Hi Chelsea! How are you?_

Bette is enthusiastic and giggling while talking to Chelsea. They discuss about business matters and also some non-business related matters. Tina knows from Bette's voice that she is enjoying the conversation. Bette and Chelsea talk on the phone for more than an hour. Tina disapproves it. When Bette hangs up the phone, Tina tries to tease Bette. Tina doesn't intend to pester but Bette freaks out like she's so defensive.

**Tina**_: Wow, seems like you enjoyed so much talking to her._

Bette frowns and disagrees.

**Bette**_: What are you talking about?_

**Tina**_: Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about._

**Bette**_: What, that I was flirting?! No, I wasn't flirting Tina! We were just talking about business, okay?_

**Tina**_: Why are you so defensive?_

Bette responds in an irritated tone. Tina is just calm, not trying to pick a fight with Bette.

**Bette**_: Because you are insinuating Tina!_

**Tina**_: Well, wasn't it obvious?_

**Bette**_: You're absurd!_

Bette walks away. Tina watches Bette as she walks toward the dining area. Bette gets a fruit drink in the fridge. She tries to cool off. Tina continues to do her thing; she is fixing the curtains.

Several minutes later, Bette is already calm. She walks to the living room and sits on the couch then reads magazine. Tina is organizing things; no longer pestering Bette. She's calm too.

**Tina**_: So what food are we preparing for our guests next weekend?_

**Bette**_: I don't know, you decide._

**Tina**_: What if we just hire a caterer? Maybe it would be less hassle for us. _

Bette continues to read and she shows lack of interest on Tina's topic.

**Tina**_: Or we can hire a chef to cook for us. It'd probably be good cuz in that way, we can still entertain our guests. What do you think?_

Bette boringly answers.

**Bette**_: It's up to you. Whatever you decide, I'm down with that._

**Tina**_: What? You have no suggestions at all? _

Bette doesn't respond.

**Tina**_: So you're letting me decide on this alone? _

Bette is still ignoring Tina's questions. Tina is piqued by Bette uncooperativeness. She then banters and gives Bette a silly smile.

**Tina**_: Well how about if we invite Chelsea? _

**Bette**_: What?! Why is Chelsea in this conversation?!_

**Tina**_: Oh, I just thought you'll get interested if we include Chelsea. See, you're interested now..._

**Bette**_: What?! You're ridiculous Tina!_

**Tina**_: Oh yeah, cuz a few minutes ago, you were so giddy while you were talking on the phone. And now that we're talking about something else, you suddenly lose interest. So maybe bringing up Chelsea in our conversation would perk you up, huh?!_

Bette is in disbelief of Tina's remarks. She furiously looks at her.

**Bette**_: You know what Tina, you're becoming so irrational!_

**Tina**_: Why am I irrational? Did I say something wrong? I just stated facts._

**Bette**_: You are unbelievable! For the past few days and weeks, you've been accusing me of flirting with anyone I talk to! Am I not allowed to talk and be friendly or accommodating to others?!_

**Tina**_: Hold up! I'm not accusing you!_

Bette is furious. She has an intent look on Tina.

**Bette**_: Then what are you doing?! Are these not accusations?! _

**Tina**_: And what are all these gifts that you're getting from these women?! What are these, huh?!_

**Bette**_: Well I have no control over that…_

**Tina**_: No control? You're right!_

**Bette**_: They're generous and they're just trying to be nice to me, okay?!_

**Tina**_: And send you grand gifts?! Is that just being nice to you, huh? Then what?!_

**Bette**_: What's that supposed to mean?! _

**Tina**_: I don't know. You tell me._

Bette is exasperated. She sighs.

**Bette**_: What are you implying Tina? That I am also flirting with these women? And that's why they're sending me these gifts? Why is it that every time I talk to someone, you always think I'm flirting? As if I want to fuck all of them!_

**Tina**_: Well I didn't say or I didn't think you wanted to fuck them..._

**Bette**_: So what am I supposed to do, be rude to them?!_

**Tina**_: No! That's not what you should do Bette. Why don't you be frank to them and tell them to fuck off because you're not interested and because you're no longer available?! Why do you need to entertain those non-work related conversations?! Why can't you tell them frankly that you are committed and have a partner, and that's me, huh?!_

**Bette**_: Of course they know! They know that we're together. I don't need to tell them about that._

**Tina**_: And what do you want me to do? So you want me to just ignore and keep mum about all these gifts cuz they're just "being nice" to you?! If you were in my position, will you just ignore all of these without confronting me, huh?! Will you allow other women to woo me even if it's very clear that we're together? Huh, Bette? Will you?_

**Bette**_: Arrrrrrggghhhh! I give up! I'm tired!_

**Tina**_: Tired of what?!_

**Bette**_: You're so irritating!_

They are both intense as they argue. Bette could not stand it. She's so upset. She walks away and gets her keys and quickly walks to her car.

**Tina**_: Hey, don't you dare turn your back from me! Where are you going?!_

Tina swiftly follows Bette to her car. Bette is already inside the car but Tina catches up. When Bette is about to close the car door, Tina suddenly holds and blocks the door so Bette cannot close it. Bette looks at Tina angrily but she's not saying any word. She's still holding the car key.

**Tina**_: You are not leaving! Get out of the car!_

**Bette**_: What?! So you're dictating me what to do now?!_

Bette inserts the car key but she doesn't start the engine yet. Tina commandingly speaks.

**Tina**_: You're not going to start that car! Get out of the car and go back inside the house! I'm telling you, you're not going to leave!_

Tina is very furious as she raises her voice. Bette can see through Tina's eyes and face how intensely mad she is. Bette takes a deep breath and tries to gather herself.

**Tina**_: If you start that car and leave now, I swear Bette you're not going to see me again, EVER! Once you leave here, right now, when you come back, I'm gone! I'm fucking dead serious! Don't dare me Bette. Don't dare me._

Bette sits silently, not moving. Her head resting on the car seat then she takes a deep breath. She's not looking at Tina. Tina is intently looking at her, waiting for her to step out. Bette stays for several minutes not doing anything. She's still trying to calm herself down. She doesn't want Tina to leave her and she doesn't want to challenge her. After a few minutes, she's still mad but her emotions are already manageable. Tina patiently waits. She is already calm too.

**Tina**_: Come on baby, get up and go back inside the house._

Bette finally gives up, pulls out the car key and gets up. Tina commands again as Bette steps out of the car.

**Tina**_: Give me the key._

Tina's palm is open, waiting for Bette to put the key on her palm. Bette haphazardly puts the key on Tina's palm and gives Tina a hard-faced look. She briskly walks away and goes inside the house. Bette proceeds immediately to the bedroom, slams the door and throws herself on the bed. Tina on the other hand, closes the car door, locks it and proceeds inside the house. She knows that Bette is so mad at her. She doesn't want to intensify her anger anymore so she just lets Bette do her thing on her own and lets her sulk. She doesn't bother Bette inside the bedroom. She plans to talk to her when both of them are no longer emotional.

Meanwhile, Bette gets a colds medicine inside her purse. She gets the bottle of water on top of the table beside the bed and drinks the medicine. She knows that the effect of the drug will make her drowsy and will make her feel so sleepy. She wants to sleep for hours. True enough, she's asleep after several minutes.

Tina is in the living room and she continues to do some household chores. While cleaning and organizing the house, she's pondering. She realizes her jealousy is getting too much. But sometimes she really can't help it. After cleaning, she cooks food. She assumes Bette is sleeping since she can't hear any sound or noise. She doesn't want to disturb her. Tina eats alone after cooking. She knows that if Bette feels hungry, she'll go out of the room. After eating, Tina takes a shower in the other bathroom and relaxes for a while in the living room. Then she keeps herself busy while waiting for Bette to wake up. Couple more hours have passed, Bette is still asleep. Tina is getting bored waiting for Bette.

Tina can't wait any longer; Bette has been sleeping for 5 hours. She decides to go to Bette. Bette is still sound asleep lying on her tummy, her head facing the lamp shade. Tina carefully walks toward Bette. She notices the empty package of a colds medicine and she realizes that Bette took it so she can sleep for longer hours. Tina tells herself:

**Tina**_: _"_You are so clever baby! So that's why you've been sleeping for long hours, huh!"_

Tina slowly sits on the side of the bed. She watches Bette's face for a while then slowly starts to caress her back. Bette is still not conscious on Tina's first touch and stroke. Tina continues to caress, then slowly, Bette opens her eyes and she sees Tina looking at her affectionately. She can feel the warmth of Tina's palm stroking her back tenderly. Bette ignores Tina and changes the position of her head, facing the opposite side so she won't see Tina.

Tina is not talking. She's just caressing the back of Bette, allowing her to continue with her sleep. A few minutes later, Bette moves her body a little bit, a sign that she's already awake and she's already conscious of what Tina is doing. Tina concernedly speaks.

**Tina**_: Baby, get up now. You haven't eaten anything since morning. I cooked your favorite food. You have to eat before your migraine attacks again. Baby…_

Slowly, Bette changes the position of her head facing Tina's side but she's not looking at Tina's face. She's only looking at the lamp shade beside the bed. Her body is still lying on her stomach and she's not moving.

Tina puts her hand on Bette's face and softly touches it. She strokes Bette's hair from the forehead down her nape. Tina is warmly looking at Bette's face as she sweetly speaks.

**Tina**_: You still mad?_

Bette quickly looks at Tina but she takes it away and stares at the lamp shade again. Tina continues to stroke Bette tenderly. Bette loves the touch and strokes of Tina because her palm is so warm. She can feel Tina's affection from her touch. Tina gently holds Bette's left hand.

**Tina**_: Get up now baby. Please?_

Bette slowly and groggily gets up, sits on the bed with her legs crossed, and then she looks down. Tina strokes Bette's arms drawing Bette's attention to her. She wants Bette to look at her but Bette could not look at Tina in the eyes. Tina holds Bette's face so she'll look at her. Finally, she looks at Tina. Tina is apologetic.

**Tina**_: I'm sorry baby... And I'm sorry for not letting you drive your car._

Bette is not making any movements except she looks down again. Tina gets Bette's car key inside her pocket and then holds it in front of Bette.

**Tina**_: Here's your key baby. I'm sorry for taking it from you._

Bette looks at it. She's not moving and she has a straight face. Tina is apologetic. She humbly speaks.

**Tina**_: Here baby, if you still want to go or drive away, I won't stop you anymore. Here's your key. I'm so sorry._

Bette looks at the key then ignores it and she looks at Tina childishly. Bette slowly extends her arms forward and hugs Tina. Tina adjusts her sitting position so she can comfortably hug back Bette. As Bette is hugging Tina, Bette suddenly sobs and quivers. Tina caresses her back then clasps Bette tightly to herself. They hug for a longer period until Bette stops sobbing.

**Tina**_: I'm sorry baby. I admit it, I was jealous. I was silly and out of my mind._

**Bette**_: What should I do Tee?_

**Tina**_: I really can't help it Bette. I get so jealous with all these women you're meeting and talking to. I feel insecure sometimes._

**Bette**_: You don't have to feel that way. Your excessive jealousy is not healthy for our relationship._

**Tina**_: Yeah, I know. I just don't know what happened to me. I always have this fear that they're going to take you away from me._

**Bette**_: You have to trust me._

**Tina**_: I do trust you Bette. But I don't trust these other women around you. It's like...they're all struggling and scrambling to win you. Look, who is on her right mind would give these grand gifts to you if they don't have an intention of winning you? It's like they're doing everything to get you; they're all chasing and wanting you. And I can't even compete with them._

**Bette**_: You don't have to compete with them Tee. You just have to remember that I love you and I only want you._

Tina doesn't respond. Bette sighs and gets quiet for a while.

**Bette**_: What do you want me to do?_

**Tina**_: Help me. _

**Bette**_: Help you what?_

**Tina**_: Don't give me reasons to be jealous._

Bette sighs again. She's speechless for a while, looking down. She holds Tina's head then she speaks sincerely as she looks at Tina directly in the eyes.

**Bette**_: Okay, I'll do my best not to give you any reasons to be jealous. I promise. And I will tell them to stop sending me these gifts. But please, can you be a little bit more understanding? Baby, you have to remember, I am committed to you and I will to be true to my promise, okay? You just have to trust me, and that's all I ask._

**Tina**_: Okay. I will. I can't afford to lose you Bette._

**Bette**_: You're not gonna lose me Tee. You're not gonna lose me. Okay?_

**Tina**_: You promise?_

**Bette**_: I promise._

**Tina**_: I love you._

**Bette**_: Love you too._

Bette kisses Tina on the lips for assurance. They get out of the bedroom and Bette eats the food that Tina has prepared.

_Continuation: I Yield To Your Wishes_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Yield To Your Wishes**

...

One Sunday afternoon, Kit is at Bette's house to seek advice from Bette regarding her son David. Tina keeps herself busy while Bette and Kit talk. She doesn't intervene in their serious conversation. More than an hour later, Kit leaves the house. She bids goodbye to Bette and Tina. Bette sits back on the couch and relaxes for a while. Tina comes to her and sits beside her. Then she lies down as she rests her head on Bette's lap. Bette strokes Tina's hair. But after a while, Bette decides to lie down beside Tina on the couch. Bette puts herself behind Tina and they lie in a spoon position, facing the windows. They caress each others' hands.

**Bette**_: Tee, when are we going to have a baby? It's been six months since we got back together. I thought you said you wanted us to start a family? We can still have Marcus as our donor; he told me he's still very willing. We can go to him when you're ovulating._

Tina thinks for a while before answering.

**Tina**_: I don't know._

**Bette**_: Why?! You don't want an African-American donor?_

**Tina**_: I do. It's not an issue. It's just that…_

**Bette**_: What, you're not ready to get pregnant again? I thought you said you wanted to?_

**Tina**_: I do Bette. And there's no question about being ready or not because I am ready now._

**Bette**_: So…_

**Tina**_: I just want us to spend some more time together, just the two of us, while we don't have a baby yet._

Bette ponders. She is quiet.

**Tina**_: I want us to travel first before I get pregnant._

**Bette**_: Travel?_

**Tina**_: Yeah, I want to go to Greece. We've been to different places but we haven't been to Greece. Let's go to Greece baby, I want to go to Greece!_

**Bette**_: What?! And when do you plan to go to Greece?_

**Tina**_: Next month._

**Bette**_: You're kidding! Tina I can't! I've got work. I can't leave just like that._

**Tina**_: Of course you can! You're a boss in the CAC. James can sub you for a while._

**Bette**_: James can't make decisions for the CAC Tina. I have important meetings and events next month._

**Tina**_: So your work is more important than us? Your work is your priority than me?_

Bette frustratingly looks at Tina. She's being quiet then she takes a deep breath. Tina turns to Bette and they are now facing each other, lying sideways. The couch is huge anyway so it can accommodate both of them. Tina tries to convince Bette.

**Tina**_: Baby, I've got work too. But I'll take a leave of absence so we can travel together._

**Bette**_: We have different kinds work baby. At least you, you can easily take a leave of absence, but not me._

**Tina**_: Baby, it'll be hard for us to have a trip when we already have our child so we have take advantage of this time now. If we don't go now, then it'll be moved again and again until it's forgotten already. Baby, please... I'm sure your boss William will understand. Well, you had a 3-week trip to New York…_

Bette is silent for a while then she passively looks at Tina.

**Bette**_: Okay. One week._

**Tina**_: 10 days._

Bette rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath then draws Tina's face as she looks at her amiably.

**Bette**_: I yield to your wishes._

Tina smiles with excitement. She kisses Bette and then she continuously gives her smacks on the face, cheeks, neck and the lips. Bette is a little bit annoyed by Tina's smacks.

**Bette**_: Baby, stop it!_

**Tina**_: I want to go to Santorini. They say it's one of the most romantic places in Greece._

**Bette**_: Yeah, I also heard of that._

Tina's facial expression suddenly becomes sad. Bette notices Tina's sudden change of expression.

**Bette**_: What's wrong baby?_

Tina is looking at Bette and tenderly touching Bette's face with her two fingers.

**Tina**_: How I wish you can make me pregnant, or I can make you pregnant so we won't need any donors, and we'll make our baby in Greece._

Bette feels for Tina's frustration.

**Bette**_: Yeah, I know how you're feeling. But that's okay, we'll make a baby when we come back. Don't be sad, at least we have each other and we'll make love in Greece everyday. Let's just enjoy our trip baby._

Tina's mood lightens. She gets excited again.

**Tina**_: I should be checking now some travel packages in the internet. Thank you baby! I love you, I love you!  
_

Tina gets giddy on the couch. When she's about to stand up, Bette grabs her. She draws Tina close to her then passionately and yearningly kisses her. She sticks her tongue inside her. Tina reciprocates. They kiss passionately for a longer period. Bette pulls out slowly and starts again a serious conversation.

**Bette**_: Tee, when you get pregnant, I think you should resign from work and just stay at home._

**Tina**_: What?! No! I don't want to resign from work. I love my work._

**Bette**_: Well, I just thought it would be better for you and the health of the baby. I don't want you to be stressed when you're pregnant. I don't want you to experience any inconvenience. Anyway you can work after…_

**Tina**_: No! I'll get so bored if I stay at home doing nothing, waiting __for you every day. And besides, I don't want to just d__e__pend on you financially._

**Bette**_: Baby, you don't have to worry about our finances. I'm willing to support you, support our family financially. You don't need to work, at least during your pregnancy._

**Tina**_: No Bette, I'll work. Maybe I can take a leave of absence 2 months before I give birth, but not my entire pregnancy. If I stay at home, I'll probably be having self-pity._

Bette sullenly glances at Tina then she ponders. She can't do anything; she can't convince her. Tina is firm. Things have changed. Tina is now the more dominant partner and it's always her decisions that are being considered. Bette most of the time gives in.

**Bette**_: Okay. But if you change your mind let me know._

**Tina**_: Baby, I'm so excited! I'll check the internet and check Greece!_

Tina gets up and opens her laptop to search for tour packages. Bette allows Tina to decide for them.

A month later, Bette and Tina travel to Greece for 10days. It's one of their happiest moments of their life together.

...

_Continuation: Emotions_


End file.
